The present disclosure relates to a user interface and a process to support a user during the movement of a touch-sensitive control unit. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to supporting a driver of a transportation means during operation of a transportation means-based control unit while driving the transportation means.
Operating systems for control units are known from the prior art, which utilize display screen contents, in which information units/switch units (also referred to as “icons” or “tiles”) are arranged side by side for starting an assigned function. In response to a request by a user, these tiles can occasionally be rearranged to one another or be completely exchanged. Occasionally it is also possible to change the presentation of the tiles or modify information within the tiles. Examples for generic operating systems are Windows 8™ and AirView™ of the Samsung Galaxy S4™. For the operation of control units of transportation means and smartphones, however, apart from keyboard-based input units, so-called “touchscreen” (touch-sensitive display screen) have also been successful.
WO 2009/062677 A2 discloses a multimodal user interface of a driver information system for input and presentation of information, in which the presence of a finger of a user in an area in front of a pre-defined screen area results in triggering a function of the user interface. Here, the presence of the finger is detected and sometimes is even assigned to an actual display screen content without the user being in contact with the control unit, so that a context specific function is started as a result of this control step, also designated as “hovering.”
The control steps described in the prior art, however, do not take advantage of the potential for such operating control units.
For this reason, there is a need in the art to provide additional possibilities for a user to interact with a control unit.